A New Spark
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: After the intense conversation with some secrets revealed Bracken goes on a little walk needing some air. Leading up to a conversation with Kendra. A new spark ignited inside Bracken. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5! Brakendra! Please Read and review. ONE SHOT ONLY! Maybe a sequel coming your way. Emphasis on MAYBE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I deleted all my stories. When I came home from my writing  
workshop at school I saw that my skills definetly need to develop. My  
plate is so full nowadays so I don't want keep you waiting with  
chapters. So now I'm doing one-shot's.

xoDorellexo

This takes place after Vanessa an Bracken first met in book 5. When  
Bracken revealed Vanessa likes Warren and Vanessa revealed Bracken  
likes Kendra.

Bracken POV

Blushing furiously I took a long walk on the beach. Feeling the sand  
sift through my toes. It was suprisingly relaxing for what might be  
the end of the world. I turned my thoughts to Kendra.

I can't believe the nerve of that blix! Well then again I did reveal  
her crush for Warren and the Sphinx.

As I walked back to them I saw Kendra looking embarassed and looking  
hurt. Oh lord!

What did I do?

Not only did I lie about my feelings I hurt Kendra too! There has to  
be some way to fix this.

As the rest dozed off I went up to Kendra.

"Hi Bracken" Kendra said looking away.

I cleared my thoat and got her attention.

"Can you please take a walk with me?" I asked my voice quavering.

Reluctantly she put down the bag of pretzels and followed me. I sat  
down on the side of a cliff and she did the same.

"About earlier..."

Kendra cut me off and opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen forget about it. It's all in the past." she said her eyes  
looking away.

"Wait Kendra you didn't let me finish what I was saying"

Kendra looked at me with eyes almost filled with tears. The sight of  
her broke my heart.

"I um I..."

My words failed and my voice shook.

"Listen Bracken we should really be getting back now."

Kendra started to get up when I stopped her.

"Listen I-I um... Vanessa wasn't wrong"

I stuttered the sentence out.

"She isn't?"

Kendra looked at me with inoccent eyes. I almost melted as I saw those  
chocolate brown eyes.

"S-She isn't. In all these years I n-never felt the like this before.  
I don't know what this is supposed to mean. B-but I hope it's  
something good."

As I finished the last sentence Kendra seemed to brighten up. She  
smiled and stood up offering her hand to me.

I returned the smile and accepted her hand. We walked hand to hand  
back to the beach. During our walk back Kendra put her head on my  
shoulder.

Right at that moment a new spark ignited in my heart. This was the  
start of something new. Something that made my heart swell everytime I  
looked at her.

So how do you like it so far? Please comment and tell me what you  
think! :D


	2. Author's Note

All of my fans out there I need your undivided attention! (wow I sound like my teacher!) I am seriously thinking I should do a sequel! I need your opinion! Should I? I am very busy with Percabeth but maybe I can make room for Brakendra. Please comment your answer and opinion. Thanks again! P.S check out my other stories! Wait I got an idea! Should I do a one shot of Kendra and Bracken going to high school? Oooohhhhh I'm a genius I tell you! Review your opinion! 


	3. Another Author's Note!

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing your opinions. They really helped. So I decided that I would take your advice and get away from the high school idea! But I have several ideas. So instead of me deciding I will put up a poll. Please vote soon so I can write the story. Also if you are a Percabeth or Percy Jackson fan I would totally love it if you would vote in my other poll! Also if you have a great idea I would love to hear it. PM me or review your idea. I love taking request!Thank you for your reviews and I will take your ideas into consideration. ~Love-Learn-Laugh-Live 


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
